


String Through the Mirror

by ShikazeOfficial



Category: ALTER EGO (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Universe, Caramel Column, Es's Room, Freedom, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Platonic Romance, Romantic Friendship, True Ending, Two worlds, Will Add More, alter ego, reunited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikazeOfficial/pseuds/ShikazeOfficial
Summary: After the long time spent talking and overcoming obstacles, Es finds herself becoming lonelier than ever. She finds that she wants to intertwine both worlds. In a desperate attempt to find her one and only hope, you both discover what you've forgotten in the sight of happiness.
Relationships: Es/Wanderer
Kudos: 38





	String Through the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I have no idea what I'm really doing. The only reason I'm making this is because there is one other fanfiction with Es and I am definitely not okay with that. This is also my first fanfiction, don't judge me.

"Today seems to be especially tiring."  
Es is sitting on the couch, as usual. Although, instead of flipping pages with grace, she's staring up into the ceiling with a dull expression. Even from two different worlds, you feel closer to her than ever at that moment.

"Are you finally giving your eyes a break?" 

There's no use daydreaming about impossible wishes. Isn't it better if you were to pretend and play along to the game? Just like you never knew what was going on. Es is giving you another blank look, and puts her book down. 

"Sometimes I wonder why we're so close to each other but so far as well. It seems like an eternity goes by before you come back. But, when I see you again, you never change much at all. Just like if time wasn't the matter."

Of course she'd think that. It's true, that you could visit her whenever you wanted, but not forever. However, she could wait forever, but never come to see you when she wanted. 

"Kind of a sad story, isn't it? Maybe one day when time decides to merge, we could be together."

"You're absurd. That could only ever happen in our dreams. Aren't we happy to talk like this anyways? But, sometimes I feel like I am missing something."

Always and always waiting. What's the point of that ignorance if it never changed? You would only stay in the same spot. If you never moved forward, you'd never get closer to your goal.

And what was your goal?

"I wish to be with you, that is my only wish. If I'm going to do anything, I'll change fate and reality before anything can get to us." 

Before the world decides that two pieces of different puzzles could never be put together.

Es's unwavering expression stays cold, before giving one answer to define it all.

"If I could try to understand why we had ever met in the first place, I would. I never felt lonely when you weren't there. I never thought of trying to go anywhere out of this room. I never wanted to know what this place was. So why do I feel so empty? Of course, I know the answer. Because we aren't really together. The feeling is making me sick, and it's harder to stop myself from tearing this whole world apart."

She gives a genuine smile, eyes full of guile and joy. You never knew what age Es was. Although at that moment, she looked like a child that didn't know the terrors of the world.


End file.
